happy Halloween
by angelclem
Summary: le geek n'a jamais fêter Halloween,mais cette année quelque chose changeras geekXmathieu


j'ai beau me remémoré mes souvenirs je sais que depuis que j'existe je n'ai jamais pu fêter Halloween,Mathieu ne voulait pas,il disait que c'était une fête commercial et que les détraqué en profiter pour se cacher et tuer...ou violer pour le ne suis pas idiot non plus je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait qu'a m'accompagner lui ou maî ître panda est vraiment le plus gentil dans cette maison...bon c'est vrai que le hippie est sympa mais il ne pourrait nous défendre en cas de danger...

-GEEK!

-oui?!

-descend TOUT DE SUITE!

Je le sent pas...il a dû voir ce que j'ai fait à son ordi mais c'était pas ma faute le patron m'avait fait peur ,oh non sa ne peut pas être sa je serait déjà mort sinon.

-geek que fait tu ce soir?

mais il me nargue ou quoi ce con?!zen reste zen...

-rien de spécial...pourquoi?

-vas voir dans ta chambre sous ton dit-il avec un petit sourire

-pourquoi?

-mais ta gueule va juste voir sous ton lit!dit-il énervé

-mais y'a un monstre sous mon lit...

on se regarda pendant au moins 1 minute,lui d'un air blasé et moi avec une bouille toute mignonne... enfin c'est ce que dit la fille,je courus dans ma chambre pour voir ce qu'il avait cacher sous mon lit.

-un déguisement ...DE CHAT FEMELLE?!sérieux j'en ai marre là...

puis j'entendit un petit "oh merde..." venant du couloir.

-désolé sa c'était pour la fille, toi attend j'te le ramène!

 _du côté de mathieu_

putin je suis trop con,j'ai dû le rendre triste vu comment il est sensible,bon son déguisement doit être chez la fille sinon j'suis fichu.

-hey la fille fait voir ton déguisement!

-pourquoi tu veux le voir c'est toi qui la dit-elle d'un air blasé

-me suis trompé avec celui du geek...dépêche toi

-s'il te plait c'est pour les chien!vous êtes tous qu'une bande de salopard!

puis elle me le tendit et je couru jusqu'au geek.

 _du côté du geek_

il en met du temps à moins qu'il ne m'ai oublié...sa serait dommage je l'aime bien Mathieu, malgré toute les fois ou il est méchant avec moi il fait sa parce que c'est un peu mon père...nan sa devient chelou on n'en restera a frère.

 **toc toc toc**

puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un Mathieu essoufflé,je me demande ce qu'il a fait pour être aussi fatiguer...

-tien ton déguisement...pfiou

-merci...

mince je commence à rougir!pense à autre chose...boobies!

-ce soir tu pourras fêter -il en souriant

il est vraiment beau quand il sourit...

-mais ta dit que je n'avait pas le droit pourquoi ta changer d'avis?

-parce que je t'accompagne!

 **19 heure**

-geek dépêche toi!

-ok j'ai finit!

-geek t'es vraiment beau déguiser en ellis (left4dead2)

-merci et toi...t'es un zombie!trop cool nos déguisement on un lien

-JE SUIS UN HUNTER LE ZOMBIE LE PLUS BADASS DE LEFT4DEAD!allez vient!

c'était une bonne soirée,on a récolté plein de bonbon et on a beaucoup ri.

côté _mathieu_

je le fait ou pas,allez décide toi la soirée est bientôt fini et ta chance de lui dire aussi!

-ça va mathieu?

-oui oui t'inquiète

mais pourquoi j'attire les ennuis moi,c'est ma personnalité je ne devrait pas...oh et puis merde!

-geek?

-oui?

puis je l'embrassa.

 _côté geek_

...il m'embrasse,mais je croyais qu'il me détestait et je me laisse faire mais pourquoi?je ne comprend pas,moi je ne sert à rien à part faire ma j'aime bien c'est mon premier baiser,je croyait que j'allait l'avoir avec une fille mais c'est pas grave...j'aime vraiment mathieu plus qu'un frère...ou qu'un père.

on se sépare sous le manque d'air.

-mais pourquoi?je croyait que tu me détestait...dis-je en faisant la moue

-parce que...je t'aime,je faisait sa parce que...j'avait peur de ta réaction.

-dit...on pourrait recommencer?

il rigole.

-bien sûr mon petit geek!me dit-il en me frottant les cheveux.

je rougis...et pas qu'un peu

-t'es vraiment trop mignon quand tu rougit!me dit-il avant de m'embrasser à nouveau

nous rentrons j'était heureux j'aimais Mathieu.

 _au côté de mathieu_

je l'ai fait!youhouhou!pour fêter sa...bières!

c'était le plus beau Halloween de toute ma vie


End file.
